


A Woman in Uniform

by multifanwho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Also my irls dont u dare @ me if you see this, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay tension, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS, Seriously mum dont read this one, Smut, Useless Lesbians, a dash of fluff here and there, gays in space, no archive warnings but yaz thinks shes kidnapped for like a paragraph so watch out for that, smut with plot, sorry Mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifanwho/pseuds/multifanwho
Summary: Everyone in the TARDIS knows that the Doctor has a thing for her girlfriend in her police uniform, but how will Yaz react seeing the Doctor in a similar outfit?Set between after battle of ranskoor av kolos and the end of resolution(This work has nothing to do with the actresses that portray these characters on screen, this is based off of descriptions of the characters alone. The actresses are real people with real lives and families that are just doing their jobs, please remember to stay respectful)





	1. Chapter 1

All Yaz can focus on is the throbbing pain at the back of her skull. The last thing she remembers is being called into her sergeant’s office and then being hit from behind, after that there’s nothing. She knows she’s being driven though, she can feel the bumps in the road every time she went over one. Her eyes were blindfolded and hands tied together. Her mum had always warned her about staying aware of her surroundings but she never got told what to do once she had been kidnapped. The van she’s in beeps while it reverses and Yaz prepares herself for a fight. She doesn’t know who or what will be behind the doors when they are opened.

“Are you kidding me Kate! You kidnap my Yaz and now you’re going to make me wear this, it’s ridiculous!”

Yaz unclenches every muscle in her body. That voice belonged to the Doctor. Her blindfold was swiftly removed by some stern looking men in what looked like a military uniform and the cable tie around her hands were chopped off. Adjusting to the brightness of what looked like a re-purposed garage, she spots the Doctor engaged in a heated conversation with a much taller blonde woman. Yaz recalls what she had just heard and assumes her name is Kate.

“What’s ridiculous is what you’re wearing now. The suits you could get away with but not this. The planet needs you Doctor please just put it on.”

“Fine! But it’s still mad you’re doing this, I defeated the Sontarans in converse for you lot.” The Doctor grabs a bag that was previously sat in between her feet and walks away into the nearby blue box in a huff.

“This is different Doctor!” The woman assumed to be Kate shouts after her. Once the Doctor was out of her sight, Kate turned her attention to Yaz, who was now sitting with her legs hanging out of the back of the van.

“Sorry about how we got you here.” She smiles. Yaz thought it was weird to smile while apologizing for forcibly taking someone. “I’m Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, a friend of the Doctor’s and I’m head of scientific research here at UNIT. That’s Unified Intelligence Taskforce.” She extends her hand for Yaz to shake.

“PC Yasmin Khan, Hallamshire Police, the Doctor’s girlfriend.”

“Oh yes I know who you are. Actually, not the girlfriend bit but it’s not really a shocker, she always goes for the pretty young ones.” Kate says, finishing the handshake. Yaz doesn’t quite know how to respond to that, but decides to let it go over her head.

“Why am I here? Why have you pissed off the Doctor?”

“Funny thing about your girlfriend, she’s technically staff. We need her to go undercover. We think there’s a mole in the UNIT military forces and whoever they are they’ve attracted all sorts of lifeforms to Earth.”

“What’s that got to do with me?”

“You’re a time travelling police officer. You wouldn’t think whatever you find is impossible and quite frankly we need your police skills to ensure the Doctor keeps her cover. This regeneration talks a lot.”

“Talking’s brilliant Kate, you know that.” The Doctor’s voice appears from the TARDIS.

“Not when you’re meant to be playing someone else and not drawing attention.” As she speaks, Kate steps away from Yaz and she can see the whole garage again.

She can’t help but let her jaw drop slightly at the sight of her. Yaz was used to seeing the Doctor in her usual get up of t-shirts, suspenders, and trousers. Certainly not in a high-ranking military uniform. She looked smart. Powerful. It was basically a green suit but with badges, an earpiece, a tie, and a hat tucked under her arm. Yaz tried to ignore it due to the new professional setting she was in, but she was undoubtedly turned on by the sight of the woman in front of her.

“You’ll need this.” Yaz watches Kate pull a gun out of a holster and she prepares herself for the inevitable backlash. The Doctors posture straightens dramatically and her arms stay by her side, not even flinching at the object being held out to her.

“I never carry guns.” She says sternly. “Dressing me up as a toy soldier knowing I’ve fought in the universes greatest war is a low enough blow.” Yaz thinks that the danger being posed to earth must be off the scale for the Doctor to put up with this.

“Fair enough.” Kate says placing the weapon back in the holster. “I’ll let you inform Yasmin about what you need to do. If you need anything call me.” And with that she walks off. As soon as she walks away Yaz feels her girlfriend pulling her into hug.

“Hey, are you okay? Did they hurt you getting you here?”

“My head hurts a bit.” Yaz admits. The Doctor moves her head so that she can plant a kiss on top of Yaz’s head of thick brown hair. It does the trick and gives Yaz some comfort. Pulling away, Yaz notes that the Doctor’s shirt collar got upturned by the physical contact. She reaches and flattens it, the Doctor watching her do so.

“I hate this. It’s scratchy and uncomfortable.” The Doctor complains, fidgeting with the jacket sleeves like a child wearing their school uniform for the first day of class.

“You look great in a uniform though.” Yaz flirts, softly biting her lower lip.

“So do you.” The Doctor replies after slowly looking Yaz up and down. Yaz had forgotten that she was also in her work clothes which the Doctor had told her before made her feel a certain way. “We can get through this though, right? Be professional and stuff.”

“I know I can, I’ve had training on how to keep my cool in high pressure situations.”  Yaz stands and catches her balance after being in the van for who knows how long. “You however might have some trouble.”

“What do you mean?” The Doctor scrunches her face up.

“You’re not used to working for someone other than yourself. Plus, if anyone saw the way you were looking at me right now, they’d tell us to get a room.”

“What does getting a room mean?”

“It means it’s so obvious you want to sleep with me they want you to go to a room and act on it.” Yaz tries to explain as simply as possible without giving her girlfriend too many ideas.

“Is it that obvious?” the blonde blushes.

“Yes.” Yaz focuses on buttoning the Doctors jacket because she knows if she looked at her face any longer, she wouldn’t be able to hold back from kissing her.

“Kate wants us to track down this guy at the UNIT mid-year dinner tonight. She thinks he’s the mole and is going to start trouble.” She pulls a picture out of her jacket pocket and hands it to Yaz. He was white, probably about early to mid-thirties, wearing the same sort of uniform the Doctor is wearing now. His face was stern and cold, like he’d seen things he couldn’t ever forget. “Kate wants you to be on the door checking everyone as they come in and then just patrol around. The police don’t usually get involved with UNIT but at events like these they just say you’re hired by the venue so the attendees shouldn’t be suspicious.”

“What will you be doing?” Yaz asks handing the photo back.

“I’m supposed to be eating at his table and extracting information. Can you stand near me when that happens so you could step in if I make things awkward? You know I just start talking about anything and everything when I get nervous and then I might let slip that I'm working to get information against him and th- “

“Doctor, you’re doing it now.”

“I am aren’t I. Right, let’s just get going. Oh!” The Doctor quickly sonics Yaz’s own ear piece. “That’s on the UNIT frequency now. Kate will be able to talk to us and we can talk to each other.”

A sleek black car pulls up behind the pair and the driver presses the horn.

“Guess that’s our ride.” Yaz smiles. The Doctor places the hat she was given on her head.

“How do I look?” She asks playfully.

“Sexy- I mean smart. Smart. I meant- I was saying smart. You look smart.” Yaz stumbles over her words trying to cover her slip of the tongue. The Doctor just smiles at her mistake while quickly raising an eyebrow and starts to walk towards the car waiting for them. Yaz takes some deep breaths and tells herself to get it together. This is going to be difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

The stream of UNIT officials had been steadily coming in groups for the past half hour and were starting to slow down. Yaz had checked many ID’s and put away many weapons for safe keeping, but the young police officer was not prepared for the gruff voice presented to her next.

“Wakeman. General Wakeman.” The man from the photo the Doctor had showed her from a few hours before stood in front of her. He was tall, really tall. Far too tall for either her or the Doctor to take him down just with their hands. She checks his ID and hands it back to him.

“Go on through General, you’re at table thirteen.” She says. Just his presence had made her nervous and she hoped it wasn’t showing. Another softer voice swiftly followed.

“General Smith.” The Doctor says handing a black and weathered card holder over to her. Yaz flips open the leather cover and sees an image of the Doctor in only a set of black lingerie, and she shuts it as quickly as she opened it.

“Why so flustered PC Khan?” The Doctor asks concerned, testing out her UNIT General voice.

“Did you plan that?” Yaz whispered. The Doctor took a look at the paper for herself and her eyebrows moved about an inch up her forehead. She placed the paper back into her chest pocket with a smug grin plastered on her face, put her arms behind her back and leans her torso forward.

“I left it so that it would pick up what you wanted to see.” She whispers into Yaz’s ear and straightens her posture again. She winks and enters the function room, leaving Yaz speechless and having to compose herself once again today. Three more officials pass through Yaz inspections before she hears Kate in her ear, telling her to start patrolling the perimeter of the room.

The room had incredibly high ceilings and suspiciously white walls for a place that hosts so many people at one time, but it was quite beautiful, or at least Yaz thought so. About thirty four tables were set out for the seemingly prestigious guests in their UNIT uniforms. Yaz located the Doctor on the other side of the room. She looked out of place and uncomfortable standing by herself holding a glass of water. The uniform can’t do the job itself.

“General Smith you’re not blending in.” Yaz says into the communicator for the earpiece. The Doctor looks up and sees Yaz standing and looking at her from the other side of the room. Yaz puts herself in an authoritative stance for the Doctor to copy. She really was too awkward for this. Once the Doctor had her shoulders back a satisfactory amount Yaz gave her a thumbs up and a smile. Unfortunately, General Wakeman was walking between them and saw the interaction. He looks at the Doctor, then back at Yaz and starts to walk towards her with a determined look in his eye. Panic sets in and Yaz starts to turn to walk away when a bell rings and a member of the catering staff requests everyone takes their seats. They were in the clear.

As soon as the Doctor, Wakeman, and several other generals take their seats at table thirteen, Yaz can hear Kate giving instructions to the Doctor. Things like what department she came from, how long she had been at UNIT, and other menial things like _‘take the hat off, it’s considered rude to have it on when you’re eating’_.

“General Smith unbutton the jacket so you can sit properly.” Yaz says discreetly into her shoulder where the communicator was hidden. The Doctor drops a spoon onto the floor so she can reply without being seen.

_“I’d take off the whole thing if I could. I can’t believe you make the staff wear this stuff Kate.”_

“I wish you would take it off.” Yaz mumbles under her breath.

 _“PC Khan your hand is still pressing the intercom.”_ A very unimpressed sounding Kate chimes in. Yaz’s eyes widen and she catches the Doctor also blushing slightly at the table. She has to resist the urge to hide her face in her hands. She keeps slipping up today, and she could blame one of two things; either the bash to the head or that uniform on her girlfriend she wasn’t allowed to go anywhere near. This is the worst time to figure out a sexual preference, Yaz keeps thinking.

Yaz does as she promised and hovers around table thirteen. It was clear that Kate had eyes on her as well but the Doctor seemed more confident playing the role of General Smith when Yaz was nearby. In the break between the second and last course one of the generals sitting next to the Doctor, a much older man compared to the rest of his company, gets up and leaves.

“You there!” Wakeman calls in Yaz’s general direction. “PC Khan was it? Come and sit down for a bit, you’ve been on your feet all evening.”

“I really don’t think I should General, I-“

“I said sit.” He says more forcefully, pointing to the chair next to the Doctor. She glances at the Doctor and she gives a slight nod to do as he said. Yaz makes her way over and sits down in the recently vacated seat.

“What’s a copper like you doing at an event like this. Do you even know who UNIT are?” He asks condescendingly, glass of wine in hand. He was obviously a bit tipsy. Yaz could feel the Doctor tense up defensively at him talking to her in that tone. Feeling it was safe to do so under the cover of a table cloth, Yaz puts her hand on the Doctor’s knee to stop her from overreacting and blowing their cover.

“I’m just brought in by the venue, sir. I’m told you are all of high importance and need protection.” Yaz answers back with the most professional conduct she could. Wakeman rolls his eyes and takes a long swig of his wine.

“You’re going to make me do something stupid if you keep using that voice when you’re dressed like that.” The Doctor barely whispers into Yaz’s ear. Confused because of the sheer speed of her words let alone the volume, Yaz faces the blonde. Her lips were tightly sealed and her eyes on fire with lust. If she ever had any doubts that the Doctor wasn’t really into her, they sure were dismissed now.

“You see the thing with UNIT is,” Wakeman continues, making the Doctor and Yaz snap their attention back to him. “Most of them are too incompetent to use their power for good.”

“I’m not sure I’m following you, General.” Yaz continues, her suspicions raised. The Doctor moves Yaz’s hand from resting on her knee to resting inbetween her thighs. In any other situation this action would be driving Yaz crazy to do something, but Wakeman had a loose tongue and was so close to revealing his plan if they pushed a little further.

“I’m just saying that they will all soon know the true power they could be serving.”

“What exactly do you mean, General?” Yaz pushes further in her questioning. Just one more answer and she’d have him in her palm.

“You’ll see soon enough. Excuse me.” He stands up and turns his back to walk to the top end of the room.

 _“Stop him! That was enough evidence to arrest him!”_ Kate practically shouts into their earpieces. Both Yaz and the Doctor whip their hands away from the Doctor’s thigh to hold onto their ears. Once the pain of the shrill loud shouting subsides, Yaz turns her attention back to Wakeman and sees him pulling out a gun. Her stomach sinks as she realises she had forgotten to check him for weapons.

“Since when were you head of operations like this, this is far past the scientific research department.” The Doctor hisses before ripping out the earpiece all together. She was doing this her way and her way alone.

“Listen up you assholes!” Wakeman shouts and fires his gun to the ceiling, immediately grabbing the attention of the room. Yaz’s instincts kick in and she reaches into her own utility belt and pulls out her taser.

“Don’t do this Wakeman!” The Doctor warns, slowly walking around to face him, sonic in hand. Seeing that she was moving towards him, Wakeman pointed his weapon directly at her, but she didn’t flinch. Instead, all the Doctor did was release the high pitched noise of the sonic and directed it at the gun. The use of the technology forced the rest of the room to discover who the Doctor really was. Wakeman tried to fire at the Doctor but all that happened was a few clicks. Yaz smiled at the brilliance of the time lord.

“Jammed your ammo, sorry.” The Doctor explains. “Hi, I’m the Doctor. Yes, that Doctor I’ve just changed my face again, don’t mind that. That’s my partner Yaz Khan, she’s awesome, she’s been helping me, and we’re here undercover for Kate Lethbridge-Stewart. Or at least we were because I just told you all so we aren’t really undercover now but you get what I mean.”

Wakeman lowers his gun and starts fiddling with it to try and get it to work again. The Doctor steps even closer to him, making Yaz’s heartrate go up. She’s watching her play a dangerous game.

“No point in that my man, Kate’s been onto you for a while. She knows you’re the mole. From this point on consider yourself unemployed.”

 _“And arrested for treason.”_  Kate adds, but only Yaz can hear her.

Yaz watches Wakeman realise his plan to disrupt the dinner has failed and he physically changes from a man of defeat to a man of fury. Using the gun, he hit’s the Doctor’s temple and she falls to the floor, invoking gasps of horror from the UNIT officials watching the fiasco play out. In anger she sets her taser to the highest voltage and fires it. So far as the paperwork is concerned it needed to be that high because Wakeman was such a big bloke. The enemy stiffly shudders and falls to the ground right next to the Doctor just as Kate and a swat team storm the room.

Yaz runs the short distance to the Doctor’s side and manages to check her pulse before a member of Kates team carries her away.

“Don’t worry about her, they’re taking her to the medical bay. Help me get Wakeman.” Kate instructs. Yaz does as she’s told but constantly worries about the whereabouts of the Doctor. She knows she can cope by herself but the Doctor was irritated and in an outfit she despised and she wanted to be there for her. She didn’t care how she would be taking the uniform off her girlfriends’ body, but Yaz knew she needed to be there for it. The whole day had been leading up to it one way or another, all Yaz hoped was the Doctor would become conscious again for now. Their urges as girlfriends could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't my finest chapter but it's a set up for something better I promise, stick with me on this. I appreciate yall


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Yaz had been driven back to the UNIT base she had been taken to in the first instance, the Doctor was up and leaning against her blue box, waiting. There was a small plaster on her temple where the force of the gun must have spilt the skin, but other than that she looked normal. The clothes she wore were loosened, jacket no longer done up and top two shirt buttons undone.

“You two make quite a team.” Kate says as they all converge around the police box. “Thank you for agreeing to help Doctor, we’re questioning him now.”

“You’re sure the planet is safe now? I don’t have to hang around?”

“You’re always hanging around Doctor. We’ll find you if we need you.” The two women shake hands and Kate walks off. The Doctor opens the door to the TARDIS and walks in with Yaz following. Yaz unties her boots and kicks them off, it’s been a long day. She walks over to the Doctor, who had slumped into a chair and taken her own boots off after piloting the machine to float aimlessly in a faraway galaxy. Yaz sits on her lap facing her, resting her arms over her shoulders and wrapping her legs around her waist.

“Is your head okay?” She asks while checking out the fabric patch covering her temple.

“I’m fine. Thanks for having my back.”

“Always.” Yaz gives the Doctor a soft kiss. “Wanted to do that all day.”

“Oh, I know, we were terrible at controlling ourselves that part of the mission was a massive disaster.” The Doctor laughs, running her hands up and down Yaz’s back. It was true, they’d done a terrible job of hiding their attraction towards each other.

“I said so many things I shouldn’t have.”

“I liked hearing you say them.” The Doctor tells Yaz. “We barely get time to be like that together, what with the boys being around and new planets and time periods every day.”

“We’re alone now.” Yaz says, moving her hands down the Doctor’s body to start slowly untucking the olive green shirt without breaking eye contact.

“Tell me what to do.” The blonde one whispers onto Yaz’s lips.

“Why? We’ve done this before. I know it’s been a while but-”

“No, Yaz, I mean,” Yaz ceases all actions she was doing to listen to what her girlfriend had to say. She watches the woman under her look down and become overwhelmed with what looked like symptoms of embarrassment. “Never mind.”

“Tell me.” Yaz softly requests, still watching the Doctor’s every facial movement.

“No, it’s weird and borderline objectification I- “

“Tell me.” Yaz says more seriously this time, using a hand to lift the Doctor’s face so she would be looking directly at her again. “What do you mean?” The Doctor’s pupils grow about ten times in size and dart around Yaz’s face and quickly up and down her body while her voice regained its confidence to speak out loud.

“I want you to tell me what to do like you’re giving me orders.”

“What like role play?”

“No. It’s not even about the fact you’re police, it’s,” The Doctor sighs to giver herself a second to conduct her thoughts into a coherent sentence. “I’m always the one telling people what to do and hearing you talk to Wakeman like you did with that voice, it was new and it set something off in me. What was it you called it last time, the lady version of what I got when I was a man?”

“It got you wet?” Yaz recalls.

“Yeah. Or at least I think so, it felt the same as last time and I’m still getting used to this body. I know it’s stupid and we don’t have to do it if you’re uncomfortable with it or you don’t want to.”

“It’s not stupid!” Yaz smiles reassuringly. She felt relieved that the Doctor would trust her enough to even ask such a thing. “I think I could get into it too.”

“Really?”

“Really. Just let me know if I’m doing it the wrong way.”

“Is that an order?”

The way that the Doctor had asked the question completely changed the feeling in the room. This wasn’t just a conversation between partners now, this was something new. The air was thick with desire not only From the Doctor but also from Yaz. She gently pushes the Doctor so that she has her back against the back of the armchair.

“I want you to do what you want to me whichever way you like, but if I tell you to slow down or speed up you do it. Understand?”

The Doctor nods and Yaz feels herself being pulled in to be kissed again. Neither of them have had the chance to figure out the sexual dynamic between them yet. In this moment the Doctor wants Yaz to be in control, but Yaz also has a burning desire to have her girlfriend do what she wants to her too. She knows she’ll get what she wants if she just asked but this time the Doctor had asked first, and she was happy to go with it.

Yaz took her time slowly undoing the buttons on the Doctor’s shirt. She was sad to see the uniform go but it was only ever an addition to the reasons why she’d attracted to the Doctor. Once the line of buttons were all loose, she opened her eyes slightly and pushed the two sides of the fabric away revealing an incredibly soft and smooth torso. She unclips the front of the bra UNIT had made the Doctor wear before changing her position without breaking contact with the Doctor’s lips, uncurling her legs from around her waist and tucking them under her own thighs so she could still sit on top of the Doctor’s lap. The Doctor herself had been working on Yaz’s shirt but as soon as she switched the way she was sitting her hands fell to the belt holding up Yaz trousers. The Doctor’s hands were fumbling all over the buckle and she had to break contact to look at what she was doing.

“Calm down.” Yaz says trying her best to keep up her authoritative voice. Her words caused the Doctor to strongly exhale, it could have even been described as a huff, but it meant her belt was striped from her moments later, the buckle clanging on the control room floor as it fell.

Yaz unclips the Doctors trousers and gently tugs them until they fall and bunch around her ankles. She can also feel the Doctor doing the same to her, but she took her underwear with the trousers, leaving her exposed. The Doctor’s hands run up the inside of Yaz’s thighs and pauses to silently check with her lover that it was okay to keep going.

“Do it.” Yaz orders. As she does the Doctor spreads her own legs pushing Yaz’s further apart, catching her off guard, and making her grab onto the Doctor’s shoulders. The Doctor’s lips met Yaz’s neck at the same time her fingers brushed over her clit.

Yaz slides her hands down the sides of the Doctor’s perfectly curved body before letting one hand slip into the Doctor’s skin-tight boxer shorts. She knew her girlfriend liked the idea of her wearing her work uniform but Yaz was slightly shocked when she felt the extent of how turned on she was. She removed the boxer shorts and entered her with ease, feeling her suck slightly harder on her neck in response. Yaz had never experience anything this hot in her life. With her free hand she moves the Doctors face away from her neck, runs her hand through her soft blonde hair and kisses her sloppily. It was hard to concentrate on anything other than what their hands were doing and their breathing patterns were erratic.

“Fast-uhn” Yaz manages to form half the word and say it out loud.

The Doctor speeds up her actions with her fingers and Yaz’s fingers pump at the same speed as her heart rate. She rocks her hips slowly to add more pressure. She was close.

“Cum.” Yaz breathes.

“Tell me again.” The Doctor practically begs.

“ _Cum_.” Yaz growls. She doesn’t know where it came from, but she was quickly distracted from her surprise by the mixture of moans and grunts from the woman under her. The sound and sight of it tipped Yaz over the edge and she fell forward against her to ride it out.

After a minute or so Yaz pulled back to look at the Doctor. She had her eyes closed, her chest raising up and down catching breath and a small smile on her lips, which Yaz found incredibly adorable. The reality of the situation they were in suddenly hit Yaz. They were both still half dressed in some way or another, on a chair in the control room of a time travelling space ship. She starts to laugh softly.

“What’s so funny?” The Doctor asks.

“Nothing it’s just…did we really just do that?” Yaz smiles in disbelief.

“Yeah.” The Doctor grins. “We really need to make more time for this.”  

The pair of them start laughing together and sharing small kisses until Yaz yawns and the Doctor suggests she gets some rest.

“What about you? Aren’t going to coming to bed too?” Yaz asks while retrieving at least her underwear to walk to their room.

“I will, I just don’t think I can feel my legs.” She replies, slightly embarrassed.

“Don’t be long.” Yaz smiles sweetly before turning to walk away. As soon as she exists the main control room the TARIDS whirrs and she hears the Doctor mumble what sounded like ‘don’t start’, making Yaz chuckle to herself. The day had been an experience and a half, and she couldn’t wait to see where the next part of this relationship would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder that this is based on character descriptions with the actresses out of the equation. Also I don't proof read this okay byeeeeeee


	4. Chapter 4

“So, I woke up in this van thing, blindfolded and with my hands tied, and I didn’t know where I was until I heard the Doctor.” Yaz explains to Graham and Ryan. It was the next morning and they had collected their friends for a new adventure.

“I’m still mad about them doing that. They could’ve just asked me to come and get you but no they have to take you from work by force. Never trust a military organisation.” The Doctor thought aloud as she unlocked the door to the TARDIS.

“Then we get told we have to go undercover to catch this Wakeman bloke, and we do it because we have to. He didn’t cause any trouble for a while but then he tries to cause a scene- “

“So I triumphantly stand up and jam his gun to stop it firing- “

“But then he knocked you unconscious so I had to tase him to take him down.”

“Ha! Nice one Yaz, always there to save the day.” Graham pats her on the back like a proud father. 

The Doctor smiles at Yaz before starting to play with the control panel levers. Yaz walks to stand by her side, gently pressing the side of her body to rest against the Doctor’s when she reaches her.

“Oh nice! You finally got a chair for in here!” Ryan says pleased. The Doctor and Yaz’s eyes both widen as they look at each other. They could let them him sit there, but it would be unfair to let him do so and not tell him what had happened on it just a matter of hours before.

“Ryan don’t sit on that!” Yaz warns.

“What? Why not.”

“We er- “

“We said we’d do one last thing for UNIT and we were meant to dispose of it on a junkyard planet for them. There’s some alien goo on there, best not to touch it.” The Doctor lies.

“Weird. Can’t see any goo or anything.”

“Well yeah they washed off most of it off. You rinse your juice cartons before putting them in the recycling, right?” Yaz says a bit too defensively. She feels the Doctor shuffle by her side.

“Damn Yaz, I didn’t realise you were so passionate about recycling.”

“She’s not mate, they had sex on the chair and they’d feel awkward if you sat on it.” Graham announces. Ryan freezes as his face drops, the Doctor shouts ‘Jesus Graham!’, and all Yaz can think to do is hide her face with her hand. “What, it’s all over their faces.”

“To be fair, neither of you were here and you do know we’re together, it shouldn’t come as a surprise.” The Doctor tries to justify it.

“Yeah, but you barely ever touch when we’re all together we thought you were just- “

“Whatever you’re going to say next Ryan, don’t.” Yaz warns her old school friend.

“I’m just going to go get some food, Graham come with me.” Ryan grabs Graham by the arm and they leave in the direction of the kitchen, not giving a second glance at the Doctor and Yaz.

Yaz turns and perches slightly on the side of the TARDIS control panel. The Doctor is looking at her, her pupils were enlarged.

“What?” Yaz asks, concerned with the sudden shift in behaviour the Doctor was showing.         

“You used that voice again.” The Doctor says quietly, making the distance between them smaller. “I think you’ve conditioned me.”

“I’ve only used it on you once in that way.”

“Then make it twice just to be sure.” She says, wetting her lips and tilting her head preparing for a kiss.

“Really? You want to do this now? After what just happened?” Yaz asks. She can’t understand why she’s asking rather than just telling her it’s a bad idea.

“Can I at least kiss you?” She asks in a tone Yaz could never deny.

Their lips meet giving Yaz the familiar buzz she always felt when she was kissed by the Doctor. It makes her think about how lucky she was to have the Doctor fall out of the sky and right into a crime scene she would be called to investigate. She can’t think about it for too long though, as she is pulled back to reality by the Doctor’s tongue gently pushing against her bottom lip. Why not, she thinks, opening her mouth slightly and allowing her girlfriend entrance. This decision meant the Doctor got far more riled up than she was just seconds before, and Yaz could feel it in the Doctor’s movements with her hands landing on her hips.

“Please let me touch you.” The Doctor says slowly moving her right hand down to cup the sensitive area through Yaz’s jeans. “I’ll make it quick.”

Yaz stops to think for a second. There wasn’t any sign of Ryan or Graham coming back anytime soon, and her body had created an uncomfortable pressure between her legs.

“You’re allowed.” Yaz decides.

As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt the Doctor skilfully undo her jean button and her relatively cold hand made contact with her skin causing goose bumps to rise. Yaz gasps at her touch as her lovers’ fingers run over vulva and in between her folds, slick with wetness after only a short while under the Doctor’s touch. She didn’t realise how experienced the Doctor was at this nor how worked up the Doctor could make her in a matter of literal minutes. Yaz moves her hand to reciprocate the Doctor’s actions but her girlfriend uses her free hand to pin her wrist back down on the side panel of the console.

“No. This is for you.” The Doctor mumbles into Yaz’s shoulder sending more shivers down Yaz’s spine.

She feels a finger enter her and then another quickly follows while a thumb starts to circle her bundle of nerves. The Doctor wasn’t holding back and Yaz’s wish to have the Doctor order her around was coming true. She could feel her lower abdomen tightening with every stroke and before long she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back the inevitable. A moan escapes from the back of her throat.

“Sssh!” The Doctor hisses, sealing Yaz’s mouth with a kiss. She tries so hard to keep what was happening a secret that she can feel her hands going numb from gripping onto the Doctor’s suspenders so tightly. The heartbeat throbbing in her underwear starts to slow and her grip loosens. She opens her eyes and her vision stabilises to see the Doctor removing her hand and licking her fingers clean without breaking eye contact. The sight of the action almost reignited the fire in the pit of Yaz’s stomach.

“Guys we’re making lunches, what do you want?” Graham shouts from down the corridor.

“We’ll come and make something in a sec.” The Doctor shouts back. Yaz pulls her jeans up from where they had fallen a bit and did them up again as if nothing had happened. Yaz pulls on the sides of the Doctor’s coat stopping her from walking away just yet, planting a small kiss on her lips.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to do anything for you?” Yaz asks softly. “I feel bad you just- “ Her words were cut off by the Doctor kissing her again. It was as if all the confidence had left her girlfriend the second she’d climaxed and she was back to being her socially awkward, nerdy self again.

“You’re amazing, Yasmin Khan. Letting me do that was enough.”

“Do you think they’ll know?” Yaz asks regarding the guys in the kitchen. Graham figured out the chair scenario in a matter of seconds, how long will it take for them to figure out this one?

“Give yourself a second to catch your breath again. Or go pee apparently people with vulva are meant to do that after that kind of stuff.” The Doctor says pulling Yaz into a hug. “You know I really like you right? I really do Yaz.”

“And I really like you too. I literally called you the most amazing woman I’ve ever met after about 3 days with you.” Yaz reassures her. It was too early in the relationship to say the other L word and they both knew that, so ‘I really like you’ was as far as they could go for now. The Doctor pulls back.

“I’ll go and join them. Take your time.” She places another kiss on Yaz’s forehead before turning to leave.

Yaz never thought what had just happened would ever happen to her, but it had. When you’re with the Doctor all new manners of things become possible and she revelled in it. Even if it did mean embarrassing confrontations from a grandfather-like-figure. She straightens her top and jacket and makes her way to one of the many bathrooms in the TARDIS. By the time she would be done it could be considered a reasonable amount of time to return to her friends. Well, her friends and someone she was really liking more and more as each adventure passed them by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year! I hope 20biteen is kind to you all


	5. Chapter 5

It had been over two and a half weeks since UNIT had called upon the Doctor and Yaz and it had been full pelt since with hardly any breathing space, which meant barely any time for the pair to be alone. They shared a bed when they needed to sleep, but the Doctor only needed sleep about once every three days. The Doctor did, admittedly very awkwardly, admit that she’d started touching herself to pass the time when she was wide awake and everyone else was asleep . Of course when Yaz asked she laid with her some nights and Yaz appreciated it. It brought a new level of intimacy for her, letting someone near her when she was asleep and vulnerable.

They had just landed the TARDIS back in Sheffield and said goodbye to Ryan and Graham, who had to go home for the weekend to see some friends of Grace’s. Yaz was sitting on the bed they share, waiting for the Doctor to come back. She soon appeared smiling.

“Hey. What do you want to do today?” The Doctor asks her, flopping down next to her and laying on the bed. “We can do anything you want, the whole of time and space.”

“There’s one thing I want to do and then one thing we kind of have to do.” She watches the Doctor turn her head to look at her through squinting eyes. “I kind of told mum I we’re dating and now she wants to have a cup of tea with us. I hope you’re ready to get grilled.”

“I’ve dealt with Jackie Tyler I think your mum will be a breeze. What’s the one thing you want to do?”

“I want to thank you.”

“For what?”

“The other day.” Yaz crawls on top of her. “It’s your turn.”

“I told you, letting me do that was enough.” The Doctor says holding Yaz’s waist.

“I know, but I want to try something we haven’t done before.” Yaz takes out her space buns and pulls her hair back, putting it into a bun that sat comfortably on the back of her head.

“What are you thinking?” The Doctor asks chasing Yaz’s lips, but Yaz had already decided she wouldn’t allow them to meet.

“I want to go down on you.”

“That’ll be new for me.” The Doctor adjusts to the idea.

“No ones ever gone there before?”

“Not with this body, no.”

“I better get started then.”

“And I should shut up.”

“No. I don’t like it when you’re quiet.” She removes the yellow suspenders, making sure to brush her hands against the Doctor’s arms as she does. “Besides I need to hear you to let me know if I’m doing it right.” She kisses along the Doctor’s jaw lifts the Doctor’s shirts over her head.

Yaz slowly and carefully makes her way down the Doctor’s body with her lips. She’ll forever be in awe of how soft her girlfriend was for everything she had been through physically. However Yaz had plans to mark blemishes all over it. She left a trail down her entire body, not neglecting her perfectly formed breasts. She makes a mental note to pay more attention to them the next time she has the chance, but for now creating the dark purple marks with her mouth was the priority. With each patch of skin becoming more tender the Doctor’s breathing becomes more jagged. After a while of teasing every inch of the body laid out in front of her, Yaz’s face was mere millimeters away from the Doctor’s core. She was suddenly overcome with nerves. She’d never done this before.

“You don’t have to.” The Doctor reassures her. “I love you anyway.”

Yaz couldn't believe what was being said to her. She said them. She’s said the three words.

“I mean I’m not going to pressure you into anything and it was entirely your idea so if you wanted to stop I won’t complain, I’d be fine with- oh shit!”

Yaz had let her ramble long enough and her words made the nerves completely disappear. She let her lips graze across the most sensitive collection of nerves on her body as one final tease before gently stoking it with her tongue and getting an instant reaction. She keeps going, slowly building up the pace and investigating different motions and movements, paying attention to. If Yaz was truthful to herself she really did not have a clue what she was doing but it was working. The Doctor kept moaning at more regular intervals and the sheets beneath them were starting to be gripped quite tightly. Yaz continued to persist in her actions becoming more adventurous. She wanted to make her feel just as ecstatic as she had up against that TARDIS panel.

“Yaz I can’t-“ A hand grips Yaz’s head pushing it further to add more pressure. Any space that was left was taken away as her hips pushed upward before falling again. Yaz came up and laid beside the Doctor who may have just strained every vocal chord she has. She wiped her mouth on her shoulder (She’d seen someone do that in a TV show once) and held her girlfriend.

“You good?” Yaz whispers.

“Yeah, you?” The Doctor replies breathlessly.

“I’m glad I did it.” She says through a smile.

“Me too.” The Doctor turns her head and Yaz finds herself on the receiving end of a kiss filled with sweetness. “I need to make you feel like that at some point but honestly I could do with that cup of tea from your mum.”

“Don’t talk about my mum when my head was just in your-.”

“Okay yeah I just heard that, sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall are ready for t e n s i o n


	6. Chapter 6

“Do you think they’ll know we did stuff.” The Doctor questions Yaz as the pair ride the elevator up to flat 34.

“I mean you showered so you shouldn’t smell sweaty or anything.” The elevator doors open and they step out. “Doctor, you’re really nervous, they have met you before you know.”

“Yeah but not as your girlfriend, you said ‘just friends’ last time.” She flails her hands around as she speaks. “What if they don’t like the idea of me and you? Or- or I say something weird and freak them out? What if I say something too science and they find out I’m not human?”

“Okay maybe steer well clear of the not human part.”

“I’m just nervous.” The Doctor sighs.

“It’s okay.” Yaz takes her hand. “I won’t leave you alone with them. Do you remember the story of how we met?”

“You were called to a crime scene and I was the scientific analysist already assigned to the case. I asked you to dinner after and the rest is history.”

“That should satisfy them.” Yaz pulls her key out of her jacket. “Just be yourself and you’ll be fine.” She plants a kiss on the Doctor’s cheek and opens the door. She takes her jacket and the Doctor’s coat and places them on the hangers in the hallway.        

“Is that you Yasmin?” Najia calls from the direction of the kitchen.

“It’s me and the Doctor mum.”

Yaz, still holding the Doctor’s hand, walks further into her family home to see her mum. She immediately gets pulled into a warm hug. It always feels like a lifetime to Yaz when the group returns to see their families and normal lives before the Doctor.

“And Doctor.” Najia turns to woman practically attached to her daughters’ hip and pulls her into a hug too. “I’ll get the kettle on.” She says as she pulls away.

Yaz scans the room and notices a package on the table along with other post and notes. Out of intrigue she goes to check who it’s addressed to. She picks up the note stuck to the top of it. The note read:

_To Yasmin Khan,_

_If you ever feel the need to step up from police work. K._ _Stewart, UNIT_.

“What’s that?” The Doctor asks from behind her. Yaz passes the note over her shoulder.

“It’s from Kate.” She uses her key to cut through the tape keeping the box sealed and opens it. Inside she finds black trousers, a black shirt and a beret with the UNIT logo embroidered on them both. “I think she’s offering me a job.”

“Cool. You must have impressed her taking down Mr Mole. I’m calling him that now instead.”

“I’d have to think about it.”

“Even if you don’t, we’re keeping the uniform.” The Doctor whispers into her ear, wrapping her arms around Yaz’s stomach.

“I’m sorry, ‘we’?” Yaz laughs. She twists her neck and looks up at the Doctor. She has that look on her face again. The one where you could see the scenario she wishes she could act on play out in her eyes. Lustful and intense. Maybe Yaz should’ve made her give as well as just receive this morning so this wouldn't happen.

“Doctor, tea or coffee?” Najia asks. The Doctor’s hands are immediately removed from Yaz’s waist and her face goes back to normal as she spins around. Yaz looks too and luckily her mum was too busy sorting mugs she hadn’t seen them holding each other. Not that it would be a bad thing, it would just be a lot for the first time bringing a partner home. Like Ryan had said, they barely touch when they’re in front of other people. It would be a shock to the system for everyone if they started now.

“Tea please.” She looks back at Yaz. “I’m practically gagging for it.”

Yaz shakes her head and subconsciously bites her lip in a shocked response. It had literally been less than four hours. Sometimes she has to wonder if the Doctor was actually a teenager rather than an ageless time lord.

“Well,” Najia sets down the teas on the table. “I hope you enjoy it. Oh, you saw the package Yaz, that’s been sitting there for a couple of days now. Anything important?”

“Kind of. Just work stuff.” Yaz takes the mug she always uses and sits at the table next to her mum. The Doctor sat on the other side of Najia so that Yaz had a direct view of her in case she needed to give her social cues.

“So, are you finally going to tell me how you met?” Najia inquires, referring back to the first time they met in the hotel.

“We were both called to the same crime scene. The Doctor was with the science department and we had to work quite closely. So, she asked me to come to dinner and the rest is history.” She explains, flashing a knowing smiling at the Doctor. There was some truth in the made-up story. They had met at a crime scene and the Doctor had taken her out, even if it was by mistake… and to outer space.

“Are you keeping my daughter safe, Doctor? No more giant spiders?” Najia asks. Yaz keeps smiling at the Doctor as a way to silently tell her to trust herself. These kinds of questions were what she was expecting to come up.

“I’d never let anyone or anything hurt her. I swear on my life.” The Doctor tells Najia in all seriousness and her tone seemed to satisfy her.

“Yaz hasn’t ever brought anyone back to meet us before. I’d pretend to be tough but there isn’t really a need to. So long as I know she’s safe and happy.”

“I am mum.” Yaz assures her by placing her hand on her mum’s arm. She turns back to face the Doctor and gives her a quick wink. This was going well.

“Hey sis. Hi Yasmin’s weird friend.”

“Sonya!” Najia hisses. “Don’t talk to your sister’s girlfriend like that!”

“Girlfriend?!” Sonya sits in the last free chair around the table. “Tell me more.” She rests her elbow on the table and makes a fist to rest her chin on. Yaz watches her sisters’ eyes flicker between herself and the Doctor with a cheeky grin.

“What d’you want to know?” The Doctor prompts her trying to strike up a friendly conversation, bringing her mug up to her mouth as she does.

“Had sex yet?” Sonya asks without hesitation. The Doctor chokes on her tea, spilling some on her top. Yaz hits her sisters’ arm.

“Sonya that’s their business, not ours.” Najia intervenes. “Doctor, let me get you a towel.”

“It’s alright Najia.” The Doctor removes her suspenders. “Two tops. I didn’t spill much so it wouldn’t’ve gone through.”

Yaz watches her untuck her blue shirt and pull it over her head. Except, she’d unintentionally untucked her white one as well and it rose up her torso, exposing her stomach. Her stomach covered in freshly created dark purple love bites. Yaz can feel every muscle in her face drop and she hopes none of her family just saw what she had.

“Hoooo boy.” Sonya laughs, standing up to walk out. She pats Yaz shoulder as she walks past. “They’ve been a’fuckin’.”

“Language!” Najia shouts after her youngest daughter. Yaz makes a fist against her lips, not knowing how to pass this off.

“I’ll uh just go rinse this. Excuse me.” The Doctor says, clearly embarrassed. Yaz reaches out to gently touch her arm as she made her way to find the bathroom.

“It’s alright sweetheart.” Her mum speaks up after about half a minute of silence that felt like at least ten to Yaz. “You’re two adult women, you can do what you like. Also I knew the second you walked through the door, you’re way more relaxed in your movements than usual.”

“For real?” Yaz asks. Her mother just smiles and nods.

“Mothers intuition. She’s clearly good for you.” Yaz watches her mum lift her mug to her mouth. “Nice body as well.”

“Mum!” Yaz scoffs.

“Sorry, sorry I just had to say it.” She chuckles. “I bet she looked good in her uniform when you met her at work.”

“Oh you have no idea.” Yaz lets the words fall out of her mouth like filters were never invented. She could feel her mum’s head whip around to look at her but she doesn’t make eye contact. “I should probably see where she’s got to. She was really nervous about this.” She gets up out of her chair and places her mug on the side. Yaz also reaches into one of the cupboards and pulls out a packet of custard creams. She knocks on the door of the bathroom and is let in by a very defeated looking Doctor, who does admittedly perk up when she notices the biscuits in Yaz’s hand. She takes them and Yaz sits on the side of the bath.

“I’m sorry. I’m just really not good with people yet.” The Doctor apologises.

“Yes, you are. Mum likes you and Sonya’s question was just a dick move to embarrass me because I walked in on her and her boyfriend last year and snitched.” Yaz reaches out and grabs hold of the Doctor’s free hand that isn’t holding a custard cream and intertwines their fingers. “We can fix it more if you want. You could stay the night? Have dinner with us?”

“I don’t think I’d actually fall asleep, but I’d like that. Let’s just hope I don’t spill anything else on me.”

“You know if you weren’t so nervous about this, I’d put on that uniform just to play with you.” She says staring intensely at the Doctor. As she did it the chewing motion the Doctor’s jaw was making slowed almost to a halt.

“Controlling myself around UNIT officials was hard enough, if you were to look like that around your family, I really don’t know what I’d do. Probably combust but most likely do something inappropriate.”

“Maybe next time then.” Yaz shrugs. “We better go back to mum. Otherwise she might think we’re ‘ _a’fuckin’_ ‘ in the bath or something.” She mocks and makes light of her sister’s comment to make the Doctor feel better and it seemed to do the trick as a small laugh escaped the blondes’ mouth and her face did the scrunch thing Yaz just adored.

No, that she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a'fuckin'. 
> 
> that's it that's the note


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have deadlines coming up real fast so like savor this because I have no idea when the next chapter will be published

Yaz awakes to find herself alone in her bed. The Doctor was next her when she fell asleep, but now where she had laid was empty. She checks her phone for the time, 2:30 am. Her mind starts to fill with fear that the Doctor has ended up retreating back to the TARDIS to occupy herself alone without telling her. Yaz shoves her bed covers off of her and gets out of bed to check to see if the Doctor’s coat was still hanging in the hallway.

The flat was lit only by the light reflecting off the full moon and shining through the wall sized windows. It wasn’t much, but it was enough light to illuminate the figure standing in the kitchen. She wore the PJ shorts Yaz had given her but also what looked like a black work shirt with the cuffs unbuttoned.

“Can’t sleep?” Yaz whispers walking up behind her. The Doctor jolts slightly but doesn’t spill any of the water in her glass. She puts the glass down and rolls her sleeves up to her elbows. The Doctor was a bit taller than Yaz, but the UNIT shirt seemed big on her. Yaz thought it unfair that the Doctor was looking so attractive and cute at the same time. She could also see the start of the trail of marks she had left on her chest which had caused the drama earlier.

“I didn’t want to wake you up so I came out here but I was a bit cold so.” The Doctor waves a hand over the shirt. Yaz lifted herself up to sit on the kitchen counter, letting her legs dangle off the floor, and reaches out for the Doctor to take her hand. She takes her hand and Yaz pulls her in until she’s close enough to fold her arms around her body. The Doctor’s hands rest on Yaz’s shoulders.

“I’ve been thinking. About something you said.”

“Was it bad? Did I let slip I’m not human?” The Doctor asks, stroking Yaz’s cheek with her thumb.

“No, its- do you remember what you said this morning?”

“Oh.” The Doctor shifts awkwardly and averts eye contact. If she wasn’t holding her Yaz was sure she’d try and pace the room. “I’m sorry if I went too far, I didn’t mean it. Wait, no, I mean I didn’t mean to go too far not I didn’t mean what I said but what I said may have stepped over a line and- “

“I love you too.” Yaz cuts off her rambling and she goes quiet. Too quiet. So quiet that Yaz starts to become the one overrun with nervousness. “Did I just overstep a line?”

“No! No. It just means a lot you know. I hadn’t said those words in that way for a hell of a long time and to know you feel like same is...”

“Pretty neat right?”

“Yeah, pretty neat.” They join each other in a hushed laughter, and the laughing continues when the Doctor initiates a kiss.

Instinctively, Yaz spreads her legs and tugs on the unbuttoned part at the top of the shirt to pull the woman wearing it closer. Of all the times they had kissed before this one felt different. Was it that they had told each other they love each other? Or because this time the circumstances were the most normal? They were in Yaz’s flat, not a time machine, and they had spent the afternoon with her family. Not an alien or any trouble in sight. Well, maybe one alien, but she was the only one that mattered.

The Doctor’s hands lift the bottom of Yaz’s pyjama top so that her hands would hold her soft skin. Her hands were cold and made Yaz take a sharp intake of air, but the Doctor persisted in kissing her. It was evident to Yaz that there really was no stopping the Doctor now. This was happening. She slid her right hand back around to the front of the Doctor’s stomach, her left keeping her in place. She runs it down to the Doctor’s thigh, then reaches up through the gap in the leg of the shorts to meet the Doctor’s entrance. The Doctor was fully aware as to where Yaz’s hand was and she continued to show no signs of wanting to stop. Her own hands kept changing position on Yaz trying to find somewhere comfortable to rest. Yaz lazily pushes her middle finger inside the Doctor, getting an instant reaction for minimal effort. The Doctor’s hands gripped Yaz’s hips and their kiss became far more heated than it had started out. Yaz keeps her movements painfully slow, winding up the Doctor as tightly as she could.

“Don’t mind me, just coming for some water.” The sound of her mother’s voice ceases Yaz’s actions and her hand rests in the crotch of the shorts. To move it now would give away everything, as Najia had just walked into her sight line. That’s when Yaz thought of the idea.  A risky idea but if it worked the rewards for her would be unthinkable. She extends her finger and circles around the Doctor’s clit, close enough to brush against it but not enough to use full pressure. Her eyes were glued to the Doctor’s face, which was trying so hard to hold back any form of expression.

“The Doctor couldn’t sleep so we were just going to make some hot chocolate.” Yaz lies, still moving her finger.

“Aw that’s sweet, isn’t it Doctor?” Najia says, running the tap. For a second Yaz thinks the Doctor wouldn’t be able to answer. From the look on her face she’s really close to finishing. Like, really _really_ close.

“Yeah, she’s the best.” She says quite strained. Yaz adds an extra bit of pressure and the Doctor moves to hug her, or at least that’s what it would look like, because in reality Yaz knows she’s just trying to hide her face. The Doctor’s teeth graze against her neck as she lets out a prolonged silent sigh. Her fingers were also digging into Yaz’s hips as though if she let go, she would collapse. She manages to ride most of it out while the glass under the tap fills with water.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Najia says rubbing her eyes. The action allowed Yaz the split second she needed to remove her hand. The Doctor pulled back and stood up straight. Her mum had switched on the light and Yaz could finally see her properly in that shirt. Suddenly, she needed her mother to be out of the room as soon as possible.

“Night mum.” Yaz says casually.

“Night sweetheart. Night Doctor, hope you get to sleep soon.” She says continuing to walk out of the room, switching off the light as she passes.

“You too, Najia.”

“Don’t have sex on the counter.” She jokes, looking over her shoulder.

“Mum! Gross!” Yaz protests.

“Wouldn’t dream of it Mrs Khan.” The Doctor plays along.

“I’m joking Yasmin, don’t get your PJs in a twist.”

They both watch her walk out of the room before turning to face each other again. The Doctor’s face was tense. Like she meant business. They waited to hear the bedroom door close and the Doctor took the opportunity to speak first.

“Okay you’re really in for it now.” The Doctor shifts Yaz to the very edge of the counter forcing her to steady herself by holding the Doctor’s shoulders.

“Did you not hear? No sex on the counter.” Yaz teases.

“She didn’t say anything about the table.” The Doctor growls, scooping Yaz up from under her thighs and lifting her before laying her torso down on the table. Yaz was completely lost for words. During the few times they’d done this the Doctor had never topped her or taken complete control like she was doing now.

“What’s got into you?” Yaz mumbles.

“You.” The Doctor replies simply. Her hands were quick to remove Yaz’s pyjama bottoms and she lifted her top to expose her breasts.

“Be quick in case someone wakes up and finds us.” Yaz urges. The Doctor kisses her so passionately Yaz’s knees feel wobbly, even if they weren't being used to hold her up in that moment.

“After you just did that? No thanks, I think I’ll take my chances.”

“You were a nervous wreck around them this morning and now you’re fine with the idea of them walking in on us, what’s changed?” Yaz insists on an answer.

“Truthfully? You just made me cum in front of your mum and it embarrassed me but it also really turned me on which is confusing me and I don’t like not knowing how I feel, so, will you let me eat you out or not?” The Doctor breathes heavily, hovering over her exposed body. Her face gets a bit softer after she realises what she’s just announced. “We could go back to your room if you really didn’t want to do it here.”

Yaz brushes some of her blonde locks out of her eyes before kissing her again, letting her know she’s okay with what they’re doing. It was dangerous and new, which was what excited Yaz about being with the Doctor. The Doctor doesn’t hold the kiss for long before making her way down Yaz’s body.

When she first felt the Doctor’s tongue on her she had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop her from making noises that would expose them. Her girlfriend was way better than her at this. Her performance from the earlier morning was being put to shame. Yaz felt one of the Doctors hands push down on her pelvis right before two of her fingers slid inside her making her hips buckle slightly. The combination of tongue and fingers had her whispering pleads to the ceiling until she was seeing stars, proper stars like the Doctor would take her to see in the TARDIS but they were there, in front of her now, in the flat. The Doctor’s face soon appears within the stars. Yaz holds her face in her hands and brings it to her lips, tasting herself on the Doctor.

“You’re beautiful.” The Doctor breaths against Yaz’s lips. “I think I’m ready to sleep now.” She laughs.

“Is that all it takes? One orgasm and you’re there.” Yaz laughs with her, pressing her forehead against the Doctor’s and pulling her shirt down to cover herself.

 “I- actually I uh, I did it again when I saw you, you know...” The Doctor admitted awkwardly. It still shocked Yaz how the Doctor’s mannerisms could change so dramatically during and after.

“Wait, how?” Yaz asks, realising it would be near impossible for the Doctor to touch herself as well as have both her hands on or inside her. “You don’t have a third hand, right?”

“No.” The Doctor grins and shakes her head. “I stopped pressing down on your pelvis when you came, I didn’t think you would notice.”

“I clearly didn’t.” Yaz pulls on the shirt again for one last kiss. “Come on then.” She sits up and retrieves the bottom part of her pyjamas. “I’m big spoon.”

She takes the Doctor’s hand and drags her back to her room. She knows in the morning she’ll look back at what had just happened and come to realise how insane the series of events just was. But, for now, she’s excited to be in the same bed as the Doctor with both of them sleeping for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Najia be like: do you guys need anything? some snacks? a strap on? let me know okay
> 
> anyway enjoy this mess, bye


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all holy shit thank you all so much for you kind comments like damn I didn't realise you liked this so much? shook  
> second of all there's not second point for this note

The next time Yaz wakes up a golden ray of sunlight had crept through a crack in the curtains and was shining directly on the Doctor laying mere inches in front of her, her arm resting heavily across her waist. She took the liberty of just watching the Doctor be still and breathing softly. She had already missed prayer at dawn. She missed praying a lot when travelling in the TARDIS and at home is usually the only time she could do it regularly. But what harm could staying in bed a bit longer do now?

“I can feel you looking at me.” The Doctor mumbles catching Yaz off guard. Yaz can see her smiling at her through one open eye.

“How long have you been awake?” Yaz asks.

“About an hour.”

“You’ve been laying still for an hour? Impressive.”

“Didn’t want to leave you.” The Doctor moves her arm and Yaz instantly misses the feeling of it resting on her. “And I was thinking of last night. I’m sorry if I got a bit out of control.”

“Never apologise for spontaneous stuff like that. It was… hot. And kind of funny that you ate me out on the table.” Yaz says through a smile.

“Do you think we should’ve cleaned it after or something?” The Doctor asked.

“Dad wipes it down before and after every single meal, we’re good.” Yaz explains.

“I’m pretty sure I licked everything up anyway.” The Doctor said as if it meant nothing, but her being so matter of fact about what she did made Yaz feel the familiar burning inside of her. She always did it about all sorts of topics of conversation, but she’d never heard her speak like that in this context before.

“Don’t say that.” Yaz says with her voice getting stuck in her throat.

“Why not, it’s literally what I did? I like tasting you.” The Doctor continues to speak with an oblivious innocence. They stare at each other, the Doctor wondering what was going on in Yaz’s mind, and Yaz figuring out whether she should do what her body was telling her. “Was I really bad at it? I haven’t used this mouth like that before are you’re not saying anything so I’m- “

In one swift motion Yaz connects her lips with the Doctor’s and pushes away the covers enabling her to straddle her girlfriend. For a quick second the Doctor lays still, trying to wrap her head around the sequence of events happening. Yaz soon feels the Doctor’s slender hands reaching up around her neck and into her hair, pulling her closer. They moved slowly in blissful synchronisation, taking their time and just enjoying each other, not having moved this slow since the first time they got intimate. Everything had just gotten so fast paced.

“Doctor I’m sorry but we need you to-“ Kate Stewart storms into the room. Both Yaz and the Doctor whip their heads round to face the door, every other part of their bodies frozen. Yaz spots her dad just a few steps behind Kate’s shoulder and feels her face starting to flush. “oh. I have just walked in on something I shouldn’t have, I will wait outside.” She backs out of the room looking at the floor and shuts the door behind her.

“I’ve travelled so far and experienced so many things but I’m telling you now, that’s never happened before.” The Doctor smiles.

“You treat everything as an adventure, don’t you?” Yaz instantly relaxes into herself again.

“Uh-huh.” The Doctor nods excitedly. “Let’s find out what she wants now.” She sits up forcing Yaz to get off of her.

The pair get dressed together, both sneaking a few glances at each other as they do. Yaz chooses whatever she could find within the mishmash of clothes that haven’t been transferred to the TARDIS yet, while the Doctor just puts on her usual get up. After helping her untwist one of her suspenders Yaz takes the Doctor’s hand they walk together side by side to find Kate and her father standing beside the sofas.

“So, what is it you need me to do, Kate?” The Doctor asks cheerfully.

“Interrogate Wakeman for us.” Kate says point blank.

“That was two weeks ago and she’s the least intimidating person I know, why her? Why now?” Yaz fills the empty face the Doctor had failed to speak into.

“Mr Khan would you mind…?” Kate suggests Hakim’s departure. He leaves giving a confused look towards Yaz. She decides she’ll address that later. “Now that we know what you look like we could track your recent work. You belittle your enemies into submission. We need that right now.”

“You sound desperate.” The Doctor says flatly

“We are. We’re having massive funding problems. All our good investigators are gone but you’re so flexible with us we can get you in.” Kate turns to look at Yaz. “You too if you wear what I sent the other day. Same procedure with hair and jewelry as the police.”

“You’re talking like we’ve already agreed.” The Doctor protests.

“Haven’t you?” Kate smiles, placing her hands in her coat pockets. A few seconds of silence pass until the Doctor unexpectedly stomps her foot and grunts.

“Yaz, get changed we’re going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! my deadlines have passed, I'm dropping out of uni for mental health reasons, this fic is what keeps me going right now, I literally have a backlog of chapters written and ready even thought they're rough and a little bit terrible


	9. Chapter 9

“You don’t have to be so hostile with her.” Yaz whispers, looking and walking forward, following Kate through the building. “She’s not the one threatening to destroy the plant or the one who knocked you out.”

“But she has stopped us from spending the day together how we want.” The Doctor huffs.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Whatever you want to do we can do it.” Kate stops in front of them and has her eye scanned to gain access. “Anyway, I thought you said everything was an adventure?” The Doctor smiles but it was one of her sad ones. Yaz had only seen it once before, when everyone assumed they were leaving during their first stop back home. This is the closest she’d ever seen her get to scared.

“Yaz I’m so glad you’re here with me but however I behave when I’m in that room with him, I’ve tried so hard for most of my life to get away from who that person is.”

The door beeps, unlocks with a click and Kate calls the Doctor’s name.

“I’m with you whatever happens.” Yaz shifts onto the balls of her feet and gently places a kiss on the Doctor’s cheek. “Give him what he deserves for hurting you.”

The Doctor’s stare lingers until Kate calls for her once again and she walks into the recently opened room. She watches her disappear from view. Kate walks about ten paces down the dimly lit corridor and unlocks a second door, this time with a key.

“We can observe from in here.” Kate says, ushering her in.

The room consisted of only two chairs and a desk facing a huge window, which Yaz assumed double up as a mirror on the other side. She could only see the back of the Doctor, but could see all of Wakeman, handcuffed at the wrists and ankles with the same miserable look on his face.

“Here, take these.” Kate hands her a headset.

_“You’ve worked for UNIT for years. How could you think I wouldn’t turn up?”_

Silence.

“What are you trying to get her to do again?” Yaz asked.

“Just to get him to open his mouth. Wear him down.”

_“Not really talkative, are you? Not like at the dinner, we had a lovely chat.”_

Yaz watches her sit in the spare chair and throw her feet on top of the table. She can’t see but she’s certain the Doctor is doing that face that looks like the polite cat.

“God, she always pulls that move.” Kate mutters.

_“You know what I really hate? When people start talking about random things in their lives you didn’t ask about. Like partners. Girlfriends.”_ Both Yaz and Kate shift in their seats and give each other a glance. _“Do you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend, I don’t judge. I’ve got a girlfriend, well, not ‘got’ because she’s not an object to be owned. You’ve met her. Sent a nice few volts of electricity through your body.”_

Kate sits up in her seat when she notices the man in the next room straighten his posture at the mention of Yaz.

_“Oh, you remember her.”_ Her legs slide off the table and she folds her arms across her chest. It was the most unwelcoming Yaz had ever seen her. _“She’s good isn’t she. Amazing police officer, brilliant friend, funny, beautiful, absolutely excellent in bed.”_

“What is she doing?” Yaz asks no person in particular as she stands, hunching over and resting her hands on the desk bench in front of her.

_“She did this to me yesterday morning.”_ She pulls down the neck of her top. Yaz knows exactly what she’s showing him. _“Hot right? She does loads of sexy stuff. Like, how she puts her fingers in me or how I react when she pushes her body up against me. Don’t even get me started on how she makes me squirm underneath her when I cu – “_

“Okay, I can’t listen to thi- “

“Wait. Look.” Kate stands up next to her and stops her from removing the headset. The former UNIT general was tapping his foot and looking around the room uncomfortably. “This is the most we’ve got out of him in two weeks.

_“Even just the thought of her now, umf… makes me want her naked and on top of me this instant.”_

_“Enough.”_

_“Now that’s never a word I use with her, I usually just say ‘more’ or ‘faster’.”_

_“It’s disgusting. Stop.”_

_“She also tastes really good, it’s like some sort of drug to me I just can’t stop- “_

_“I’m serious.”_ He slams his fists onto the metal table making everyone apart from the Doctor jump.

_“Will you talk to UNIT officials about what you were planning to do with planet Earth a matter of weeks ago?”_

_“Will you stop talking if I agree?”_

_“I will. If you go back on this though I will come back here and I will tell you every other sexual activity we’ve done, including how we had sex in her family’s kitchen with them sleeping in the rooms next door.”_

"I‘m going in.” Yaz feels Kate pat her arm, making her spring into action and follow her. By the time she’d untangled herself from the headphone wires, Kate was stepping in while the Doctor stepped out.

“Why did you say all that?” Yaz instantly addresses her.

“Trust me I didn’t want to say it but I had to.”

“Why?” Yaz runs her hands in between the rainbow folds of the front of the Doctor’s coat.

“Did you see him when I asked if he had a girlfriend or boyfriend.” She put extra emphasis on ‘boy’. Yaz had a fleeting idea as to where she was going with this. “He was physically repulsed at the idea so I assumed he was a huge homophobe. Therefore, I talked about my girlfriend to gross him out and get him to agree to literally anything to get me to stop.”

“Smart idea but Kate heard everything too. Kind of embarrassing when I’m sitting right next to her.” Yaz mumbled, hoping anyone passing wouldn't hear, although there barely seemed to be anyone around due to the cuts.

“I’ll make it up to you, buuuut you have already said you need to make it up to me.” The Doctor grins cheekily.

“What are you thinking?” Yaz smiles back. She feels her heart start to pound against her chest with the way the Doctor starts to look at her.

“Strip for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> useless gays and a strip tease what could p o s s i b l y g o w r o n g


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proofreading? I don't know her! I also wrote this very late at night I can't remember any of it

“Oh, she does not like this.” The Doctor says annoyed. Her arm extended as far as it could, sonic in hand, trying to summon the TARDIS.

“We could just get the train back to Sheffield.” Yaz suggests. She’s been sitting on the floor at the side of the empty room after the first ten attempts failed to bring the time machine to them, occupying herself. Which mostly involved just leaning into her collar and inhaling the scent the Doctor had left from sleeping in it and texting memes back and forth to Ryan.

“Me? Sit still on a train from London to Sheffield? That’s so long.”

“It’s two and a bit hours.” Yaz rolls her eyes at the ceiling.

“Oh. Right.” She lowers her arm and the sound of the sonic whirring stops. “Yaz are you mad at me?”

Yaz drops her eyes to look at her before patting the floor to her left. The Doctor takes the hint and sits cross legged next to her.

“I’m not mad at you. I’m just ready to go home.” She says softly to make sure the Doctor knew everything was fine.

“I’ll drop you back outside your flat.”

“No don’t be silly, I meant the TARDIS. You.”

“I guess we’re both annoyed about the day being taken from us.”

“And our sex life being described in detail.”

“You are mad about it!” The Doctor’s voice increases in pitch.

“Not mad, just embarrassed.” The back of the Doctor’s head hits the wall behind them with a thud. Yaz could tell she was regretting deciding to help out. She places her hand on her knee. “But I understand why you did it and you know I’ll get over it.” The Doctor looks back at her smiling.

“You look cute in a beret.” She says.

“I’m not meant to be cute I’m meant to be militant and scary.”

“Maybe if you use the voice.” The Doctor suggests. Yaz smiles and shakes her head. She knows exactly what the Doctor’s up to, brining that up. “Just out of curiosity, if I had said all that directly to you when we were alone what would you have done?”

Yaz thinks for a second. What would she have done? Would she still think it’s awkward or could it be even a little bit of a turn on? She imagines the scenario: the Doctor’s voice as soft as the lighting in the TARDIS control room describing what she liked about her. How she makes her feel when she touched her. Yaz finds herself moving her hand to meet the back of the Doctor’s neck, her eyes meeting the hazel-green of the Doctor’s as an invitation. However, Yaz forgets that sometimes the Doctor isn’t the best at reading social cues, even if they are right in front of her face. So, she ends up closing the gap herself, sealing a kiss.

The tingling all over her body comes back as she’s instantly reminded of their morning in bed, as if her body had been put on hold since and was ready to pick up just as they had left off. Yaz could feel the Doctor’s hands begin to tug on her tucked in shirt.

“No.” Yaz pulls back and removes the wandering hands. The Doctor tries to hide her evident disappointment. “Fuck me, you’re like a horny teenage boy sometimes.”

“You know I’m trying.” The Doctor slides her nose into the crook of Yaz’s neck.

“I admit I walked right into that one.” Yaz sighs.

“I just know we’ll have to wait weeks again to touch each other. This body is still new and pent-up and you just look so good wearing that I want to-.”

“Not here. I’m done with people walking in and it happening in obscure places.”

“A time machine isn’t exactly normal.” Yaz can feel the Doctor furrow her brow as she speaks.

“Our bed in the time machines is though.”

“Let me try again and if she doesn’t turn up, we can get the train. Even though it would be weird for the other passengers with you wearing a military uniform on public transport, that could cause some disruption if the police were called and then you had to explain you’re actually in the police. Also, we have no money to buy-.”

“Rambling.”

“Yep.”

The Doctor lifts herself off the floor and pulls the sonic out of her coat pocket. The device gives off its familiar orange glow and high pitch noise as the Doctor points it at the empty space in front of them. The longer it went on with no sign of the ship turning up, the more contoured the features of the Doctor’s face became. She really didn’t want to get back by train. Another sound suddenly entered the mix. A comforting sound. The sound of home. Yaz stands up prepared for the blue box to come into focus.

“Took you long enough!” The Doctor talks to her machine as it finally stabilises in front of them. The TARDIS whirs and whistles in return. “We weren’t fighting, we were talking. Also, I’m your owner, I know you never let me down and you were trying to prove a point but you could’ve come within the first few tries.” The TARDIS gives a short shrill beep. “Okay, thief. Whatever.”

Yaz takes the Doctor by the hand and drags her into the TARDIS before the time lord and her machine got into a huge argument and they were never going to get out of there.

“Pilot us into space where no one can find us.” Yaz says sliding her arm around the Doctor’s waist suggestively.

The Doctor basically skips to the control panel, which Yaz found adorable.

“One day we could dress in these uniforms and mess around without having to do something for Kate first. You look amazing in one too.” Yaz flirts.

“I’d really like that. Always had a thing for a woman in uniform. You ever heard the song Air Hostess? I might have had a bit of a say in the lyrics. That was a very crazy weekend with the boys. Have Busted even been around yet for you? Who am I kidding of course they have.” The Doctor pulls a lever and the TARDIS becomes still. “What do we do now?”

“Follow me.” Yaz takes the Doctor’s hands in her own and guides her back to the room they share.  She places the blonde to sit on the end of the bed.

Yaz removes the beret, chucking it somewhere to her right before leaning over slightly to kiss the Doctor again. She pulls away the second the Doctor moves to hold her. Her eyes having to look up at a slight angle to meet her own almost sent Yaz into a frenzy there and then. She untucks the shirt, ensuring to flash part of her stomach to tease the Doctor. With her forehead gently pressing against the Doctors, Yaz slowly starts to unbutton her shirt from the top. She maintains eye contact with the Doctor and draws some amusement from seeing her try not to look, quickly glance down at her moving hands before looking back again.

“You wanted this. Don’t waste it.” She whispers. She swears she saw the Doctor shiver at her words.

Yaz keeps slowly undoing her shirt, going at an almost painful pace. She had no idea if she was doing it right or if this was what her girlfriend wanted. Once, she was watching a film with her parents and a strip tease came on screen. Right now, she wasn’t doing anything like that actress was with her body, but to be fair Yaz had only watch five seconds before realising what was happening and she averted her eyes. Despite not really knowing what to do, it seemed no complaints were going to come from the Doctor anytime soon.

 When she reaches the end of the fabric, she let the shirt fall down her shoulders exposing more skin. The Doctor leant forward and gently kissed her stomach and Yaz felt like butterflies had invaded her stomach. The Doctor could be so gentle when they were alone, completely different to how she’d described it earlier. The Doctor’s hands land on Yaz’s hips. It was only a matter of time until she couldn’t help herself so Yaz didn’t bother to move them away. She wanted to get things moving just as much as her partner did. Instead, she places her own hands on top of them and glides them along the top of her pleated trousers, making them meet just either side of the belt buckle. Yaz undoes it along with the button and zip.

“Take them off.” Yaz instructs quite assertively, knowing the Doctor would respond well. The Doctor wastes no time in pulling them down, letting them drop to the floor.

“I know I asked for it but I don’t want to wait longer.” The Doctor says, sliding the remainder of the shirt off of Yaz’s arms and letting it join the trousers. She shuffles back, kicking off her boots, removing her shirts, suspenders and trousers, her eyes begging Yaz to follow and she did.

As Yaz climbs on top of her lap the Doctor’s hands creep around to the small of her back. They just look at each other while Yaz gets rid of the Doctor’s coat. She gently lays her down before kissing her again. A small buzz of concern comes to the forefront of Yaz’s mind as the Doctor was holding back, like she was resisting. Yaz tries to add more force, grinding her body on the woman under her. Still no change. Getting frustrated and feeling like she wasn’t performing as well as she though, Yaz runs the tips of her fingers down the sides of the Doctor’s body, not missing an inch. When she reaches her knees, she pushes them apart to continue running her hands up the inside of her thighs over the Doctor’s clothes. She reached and cupped the Doctor’s centre, applying the most pressure yet.

“Uhn shit!” The Doctor’s hips buck, forcing Yaz to open her eyes. She pulls back to see the beauty of the lines scattered across the Doctor’s skin crinkle just before the Doctor covers her face.

“Doctor, did you just- “

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I was trying to hold it back but I couldn’t.”

“Did I seriously get you that wound up it was that easy?” Yaz smirks.

“You know you did, don’t act so surprised.” The Doctor pulls Yaz’s head closer. “We aren’t finished yet. Sit on my face.”

“Huh?”

“I mean please. If you want. It’s up to you. No pressure. But I am begging.”

“Beg again.” Yaz purrs, causing a switch in her demeanour she wasn’t even expecting to happen. She watches the Doctor’s pupils dilate and her head shift. Yaz knows it’s her way of trying to assert the dominance she wished she had but didn’t. She was in control.

“Please sit on my face so I can eat you out.” The Doctor pleads.

“How badly do you want me to?” Yaz drags her hand up to just under the Doctor’s belly button before making it disappear into her own underwear. It was hard to resist the urge to get herself off and make the Doctor watch, but she wanted to try something. She keeps her hand down there until she’s happy her fingers were covered in her own wetness, removes her hand, and watches the Doctor track her hand with her eyes until it’s hovering by her face. “Show me.”

Without hesitation the Doctor lifts her head to take Yaz’s fingers into her mouth. The sensations of the Doctor’s tongue covering every inch of her fingers, her teeth grazing along them, and her lips creating a new kind of suction alongside continued and maintained eye contact sent Yaz’s heartbeat straight to her core. The Doctor’s own hands unhook Yaz’s bra before travelling down her spine to start to remove her underwear. Yaz helps with her free hand.

“Come on Yaz, please.” The Doctor mumbles, unable to form words properly.

Yaz shifts further up the bed on her knees. The Doctor encouraging her by running her hands across the back of her thighs until she’s positioned perfectly. Before doing anything, the Doctor looks up at Yaz for the go ahead. Yaz nods and the Doctor forces her lower by pushing her legs further apart. The Doctor wastes no time covering every inch of flesh with her tongue, one hand playing with Yaz’s nipples, the other gently drawing circles on her inner thighs.

Yaz thinks she may have gone into a sensory overload with everything the Doctor was doing. She places one hand on top of the Doctor’s and holds it on her breast, the other she uses to reach behind her. Leaning back not only changed the angle the Doctor could pleasure her from but Yaz could also give back to her at the same time. Once her wandering hand had found the small bump she was aiming for between the Doctor’s legs, the pressure and speed the Doctor was going at increased significantly. Yaz tried to meet the same pace with her fingers. The tongue strokes were broken up by intermissions filled with moans sending extra vibrations through Yaz’s body causing her to need to concentrate on taking deep enough breaths to keep her from passing out.  The Doctor’s hand squeezed harder on Yaz’s chest and her mouth broke contact with Yaz for a split second as she came, but she refused to not let her grunts and groans go to waste and Yaz could feel the woman under her using whatever energy she had left to make sure she also orgasmed. And she did, slowly rocking her crotch with each pulsating beat. Yaz falls onto the mattress next to her, keeping her hand attached to the Doctor’s so she could still feel her bare skin.

“God you’re amazing Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor says rolling her body to look at her lover.

“I know.” Yaz replies breathlessly. “You’re not too bad either.”

“Thank you, I aim to please.” The Doctor jokes.

“You sure do.” Yaz shifts her body to gently place a kiss on the Doctor’s shoulder. “When do you think we should go and pick up Ryan and Graham?”

“We just had sex and you’re thinking of Ryan and Graham?” The Doctor says confused.

“No, I’m thinking of when we next get to do this.” Yaz wonders out loud.

“Whenever we want. No more creeping around them. Promise?” The Doctor extends her little finger. Yaz smiles and wraps her own pinkie around the Doctor’s.

“Promise.”

A few moments of blissful silence pass them by.

"Yaz?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it weird that I still have my socks on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	11. Chapter 11

“Lin and Mitch are quite cute together. Think there’s something going on there?” Ryan opens the question to the team in the TARDIS. They’d just defeated a Dalek for the first time. Well, the first time for them, not the Doctor. Yaz had been worried about her the whole time.

“Definitely. He looks at her like the Doc looks at Yaz.” Graham laughs.

“What?” Yaz presses Graham to explain further.

“You never see it because it’s always when you’re looking away or doing something, she’s like a puppy!”

“Am not!” The Doctor resists the idea.

“Yeah you are.” Yaz curls her arm around the Doctor’s waist and rests her head on the side of her shoulder. The Doctor drapes her own arm around Yaz’s shoulders.

“Aw she’s doing it now.” Ryan mocks. The Doctor nestles her face into Yaz’s hair. “God, would you look at them. Makes me sick.”

They all giggle at the childishness of Ryan’s comments. The day had been dramatic and it provided some light relief from bad dads and near-death situations. They truly were a family.

“Thanks for being there with me today fam. Couldn’t have done it without you.” The Doctor speaks sincerely. Yaz looks at her adoringly with affection flooding from her eyes.

“So… no more UNIT.” Yaz says.

“What’s UNIT again?” Graham asks.

“Unified intelligence taskforce. They monitored alien activity on Earth and defend the planet from it. Same people who called on me and Yaz to catch that guy.” The Doctor explains.

“The ones that hit Yaz around the head and put you in front of a man who knocked you out? They sound like wonderful people.” Graham remarks.

“Oi! They saved your lives so many times without you knowing.” The Doctor points angrily.

“And they offered me a job… which I obviously don’t have option of now.” Yaz realises as she says it out loud.

“Is that why I found two military uniforms in the laundry the other day?” Graham recalls.

“Probably, yeah.” Yaz says.

“Wait why would you wear it if you didn’t actually take the job?” Ryan asks, suspicion rising in his voice.

“Kate called us in again and I had to wear it.” Yaz answered.

“And you didn’t tell us?”

“It wasn’t as eventful the second time.” Yaz defends herself.

“I disagree.” The Doctor says under her breath, just loud enough for Yaz to hear. Yaz digs her fingers into the Doctor’s waist to try and tell her to stop. To keep it between them. They’d agreed to touch each other in front of them more not reveal any more personal details.

“What was that Doc?” Graham says with a furrowed brow.

“Hm? Nothing, I said nothing.”

“Sure.” Ryan smiles. “Graham won’t ask anymore questions. Will you gramps?”

Graham mimics zipping his mouth shut, locking it, and throwing away the key. He falls into asking improper questions about Yaz and the Doctor all the time but it’s not his fault, they’re always an accident. But Ryan, he and Yaz developed a strong bond of trust not only through their group adventures but also through consistent conversations after every time the Doctor took Yaz on a date. She couldn’t just keep her happy after buzz to herself so ‘date debrief’ is now a regular thing. Plus, on a drunk Saturday night together back on earth he asked how the sex was and Yaz’s poker face completely flopped after he lied and said he’d heard them together as a last attempt to get her to talk.

-

_“Who tops?”_

_“Mostly me but sometimes something just possesses her and she completely rails me.”_

_“I wouldn’t put her down as someone like that.”_

_“She asks me to boss her around regularly and I had to tie her up one time.”_

_“Now that’s the Doctor I know.”_

_“Don’t let her know I told you any of this.”_

_“Don’t tell Graham I’m drinking vodka.”_

-

“Where do you all want to go next.” The Doctor starts to circle around the control panel. “Please no Daleks this time, today’s really taken it out of me.”

“Maybe you should go to bed.” Yaz suggests. The last eight nights she’d fallen asleep with the Doctor reading next to her and woken up alone, which could only mean she was off fixing something in the TARDIS to occupy herself.

“No, I need to figure out a plan to get UNIT back. I only really turn up to help up in major events or when I’m asked, I don’t know how to defend the planet 24/7.”  

“Would it help if you were on the planet? So you could keep a closer eye on everything close up.” Graham suggests. “You could stay at Yaz’s, you know, so that you don’t get tempted to just go off in the TARDIS.”

Yaz and the Doctor look at each other from across the room.

“May I? I’d be out most of the time trying to contact people but I’d come back in the evenings to make it look like I sleep and have a proper job.”

“Course you can. You’d have to put up with my sister, though.”

“Are you two alright with that? Being on Earth for a bit while I try to sort this out?” The Doctor addresses Graham and Ryan.

“If it means the planet gets defended, sure.” Graham answers while Ryan nods beside him.

The Doctor lands the TARDIS back in Sheffield again. After reminding the boys that they knew where to find them, Yaz and the Doctor were left alone. 

“Will you go back to work while I’m here figuring out how to get UNIT back?”

“Might as well.” Yaz tugs on the Doctor’s suspenders until the blonde was close enough for her to let her arms fall over her shoulders. “We could pretend to have the idealistic domestic life. I go out to work and I come back, announce ‘honey I’m home’, we have dinner together and then retreat to the bedroom to have quiet secret basic sex before an early night because we have responsibilities in the morning.”

“Hm I don’t know about the ‘quiet secret basic’ part.”

“Whatever.”

“Are you allowed to bring your handcuffs home?” The Doctor asks quirking an eyebrow.

“Depends what you have in mind.”

“Well. I was thinking. We both go out and do our thing. Me, save the world, you protect it, you know the usual.”

“Don’t get smug.”

“Yes ma’am. Anyway, we both get home, your uniform’s on-“ The Doctor is interrupted by her own yawn. “I don’t know where the rest is going but it ends up with me handcuffed and naked in your bed.”

“If you’re lucky.” Yaz gently plants a kiss in the tip of the Doctor’s nose. “However, that was the first time I’ve ever seen you feel tired since you collapsed the night we met you and I don’t want you to exhaust yourself like that again.”

“I know I said I don’t trust military organisations but UNIT is a bit of an exception and they let me ponce around on a private jet once so I owe it to them to help get them back.”

“I’m sure everything will be fine for six to eight hours while you rest. Now come on," Yaz kisses the Doctor's lips. "please go to bed.”

"Fine!" The Doctor huffs. 

Yaz laid with her that night. It was strange for her to stay awake longer than the time lord, but her eyes soon became heavy with the sound of the woman next to her breathing peacefully. Just the way she liked it. It was the moments of normality like this that made her fall for her even more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) the NTA's were tonight and neither doctor who, killing eve, or call the midwife won awards and I'm mad about it  
> 2) thanks for reading my shit, I didn't want to make this go on too much otherwise the story lines will be more recycled than jason rothenburgs in the 100 but all your comments and everything mean and have meant a lot to me over the course of this fic so cheers


End file.
